felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Mexolimes
Mexolimes, often called Tival succubi, are an uncommon species of succubi. The word « Tival » actually refers to the inhabitants of the demonic realm of Tival-makhos and it includes several demonic species such as Somexums, Redamios, Metarchs, Mexolimes or Taprams. The real name of those succubi is Mexolimes, but most others demons have gotten used to call them Tival succubi, much to their annoyance. Calling them Mexolimes when you meet them is a good way to start the conversation on the right foot. Mexolimes are immediately noticeable for their skin, as white as snow, and the unique « unicorn » horn adorning their forehead They also lacks the characteristic bat-like wings of most of their kin, sometimes trading them for strong feline hind legs. The horns of mexolimes are famous and feared among demons as they act as magic lightning rods, instantly attracting magic directed at the succubus and greatly dampening the power of the spell in the process. The horn then store the residual magic energy which can be used later in quick bursts to considerably increase the mexolimes’s physical strength when she deals a blow. The drawback is that the horn attracts magic coming from the mexolimes as well, unless they learn to disable it for a short instant, during which they are highly vulnerable. Moreover, unlike the rest of their species, most mexolimes are mediocre to average spellcasters. They can become good at magic but only after some serious training, as they lack any natural proficiency. This make spell-casting a complex affair for mexolimes, which is why many of them just don’t bother with it when in combat. Instead, mexolimes largely make up for their lack of magic with their remarkable physical strength, especially in their legs. A mexolimes’s legs can allow her to jump and reach astonishing heights and deliver devastating kicks. When fighting a mexolimes, it’s vitally important to try to stay out of range of those deadly weapons. There are some colorful sayings among demons about being kicked by a mexolimes in the nuts. Tentative frontal magic attacks are obviously a bad idea, although the horn’s area of protection is greatly diminished from behind. More importantly, when absorbing many magical blows directed at her, the horn of a mexolimes can become saturated. At this point she will be forced to release the stored magic in her horn or it won’t be able to absorb any more magic, leaving the Mexolimes entirely vulnerable. The release is not an instantaneous process which means overpowering a mexolimes with a barrage of magic attacks is risky but possible. Moreover only a part of a spell is absorbed, a small portion still go through and damage or affect her. It’s interesting to note that their horn can absorb any type of magic including angelic one. In this case however, the mexolimes will usually let go of the magic and avoid passing it in her body to increase her strength, lest some undesirable effects occur. During their long history, enemies of mexolimes have been known to cut their horns of, as a mark of supreme humiliation. In mexolimes culture, the loss of their horn is a devastating tragedy that bring shame to the whole clan. A horn-less mexolimes is usually a shadow of herself, highly depressed and gloomy and will often seek exile. Their horn will eventually regrow again but it’s a very long process and the new horn is likely to be shorter and less potent. For that reason, mexolimes with sharp, long horns are highly regarded by their peers and considered strong warriors. A severed mexolimes horn retains some of its unique properties and can be a component to craft powerful weapons. Mexolimes are traditionalist and warlike demons who tend to stay away from the complex games of diplomacy and politics of the demonic nobility, preferring instead to make their way with a good old smacking. The Malakos family can be seen as an exception in that regard. Indeed they rely heavily on diplomacy and alliances with others clans to ascend higher in the Hell hierarchy and retain their position. Their daughter Chalyssea is somewhat of a spoiled princess, caring little about traditions, duty or training. Many mexolimes frown upon those who have « gone soft ». Known Mexolimes *Chalyssea *Meralimexia *Credits to Shaman and Vaderaz for their help to develop Mexolimes Category:Succubi